metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sniper Wolf
To Fantomas, I'm a bit curious as to why you removed my entry about Wolf's cameo appearance in MGS4. AngelOfIron 13:00, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :I just wasn't sure about it. It still doesn't seem right to me. It's just a wolf. There are several of them in the game, all of them have been there since the original MGS. How is that specific one meant to be Sniper Wolf? Even that YouTube vid you posted doesn't give any actual evidence for it. We shouldn't post it as fact, when, to be quite honest, it isn't a fact. --Fantomas 14:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) You have a point, altho' I do believe the relevance of the scene should remain addressed in her profile nevertheless. Perhaps it should be moved to Trivia or Behind the Scenes? AngelOfIron 14:41, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia sounds much better, yeah. --Fantomas 14:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll move it there then. AngelOfIron 14:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I thought about this issue for a while, because it puzzed me why they (game designers) would have you fight a "crying" "wolf" in the same place Sniper Wolf was battled and defeated. It just seems like they're trying to refur you to the scene with Sniper Wolf. Another thing, Sniper talks about the crying and weeping on the battle field. Then comes a crying wolf whom "wolf", we're considering Sniper Wolf, carries her away after she is defeated. All connected. Very epic though. Darius Sinclair 22:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Two points First, I don't recall anything about mercury bullets. I've played the original Metal Gear and read the novelization, and mercury bullets were not featured in either of those. However, if it's mentioned in The Twin Snakes or Guns of the Patriots, it's true. Otherwise, it isn't and should be removed from the article. Second, diazepam and pentazemin are the same thing. Pentazemin is simply a made-up name to refer to Valium, whose chemical name is diazepam. If I remember right, the name "pentazemin" wasn't introduced until Sons of Liberty anyway, so it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense for Wolf to have been addicted to it. 01:39, 12 January 2009 (UTC) WWII female Soviet snipers inspiration Is this an assumption, because according to an interview with Kojima, she was originally supposed to be a man? (link in Behind the Scenes section) --Bluerock 08:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I may have expressed myself wrong. Actually it's more of a reference to conversation that Sniper Wolf and Solid Snake had after their first fight, where she said that historically the world's best snipers were women. - Marcaurelix ::Actually, she just said assassins in general, I don't think it was specifically snipers. --Bluerock 08:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, you may be right. My apologies, then. - Marcaurelix The Nationality is Iraqi Her Nationality is Iraqi not Kurdish, there is no country called Kurdistan. When they get their independence then you can say her Nationality is Kurdish. Kurds are an Ethnic group who are trying to get their own rights. They do not have a real land because they are living in the ancient Assyrian lands of Iraq (for example Arbil city is an Ancient Assyrian city with an Assyrian names, I believe it means the 4 guardians in Assyrian but Kurds since they settled on the lands of Assyrians they tried to change the name from Arbil to Hewler, and they still trying). if there are people want to have their own rights and their own lands, should be Assyrians not Kurds. But no one listens to them because all Assyrians are Christians. So who are Kurds? Kurds are a branch of Iran, an Iranian tribes who settled in this region. They do not consider themselves Iranian because they speak slightly different. In other meaning they want a land in any possible way. Check wikipedia for more information please. right now, the Nationality is Iraq. Ethnic is Kurd yes. Uchiha Romeo 23:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Do we know Saladin is Big Boss? Sniper Wolf:"But then... he appeared...My hero...Saladin...He took me away from all that." Solid Snake:"Saladin?....You mean Big Boss?" Solid simply guesses that Big Boss is Saladin, but Wolf doesn't answer him, because she's already too weak to pay attention. Instead she goes on about how she became a sniper. Do we actually KNOW that Saladin is indeed Big Boss (or Venom Snake)? It could have been someone else entirely. As far as I know, "Saladin" is never mentioned again in the series. Nuhr (talk) 18:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Considering she later on mistakes Solid Snake for Saladin, I'm pretty sure that she was indeed referring to Big Boss and/or Venom Snake (I'd guess the former, since I'm pretty sure she'd probably raise questions as to why "Saladin" was lacking a horn and had an intact arm if it were the latter). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:51, October 20, 2016 (UTC)